It Just Is
by Sharon10
Summary: After Nora's House Burns Down, And With Nothing Else To Loose, She Puts Everything On The Line And Tells Bo She Loves Him. Will She FINALLY Be Able To Convince Him That They've ALWAYS Belonged Together? BoNora One Shot.


**It Just Is- A Short Bo/Nora Fan Fiction**

She was in her office, trying not to allow the unanswered questions to cloud her mind. She had received the single box from the fire crew but she just couldn't bring herself to sift through the ashes of what was left of her home. Instead she was here, staring at a file and trying to find some evidence to find the monsters who had done this to her.

Nora: Damn... Another dead end.

It was then that she looked up and saw the door open. She was just about to curse when she saw who it was. He locked the door and walked over to her.

Bo: You still locking yourself away from the world Red?

Nora: Well apparently I'm not if you're here.

Bo (Pausing): Nora, this isn't good for you. You're spending 24 hours days in here and you haven't even gone through that box. Why?

Nora: I don't believe that's any of your business.

Bo: Believe it or not I actually care about what happens to you. I don't want to see you do this to yourself.

Nora (Pausing): I appreciate that Bo. But I'm not your problem anymore. You don't have to feel obligated to take care of me.

Bo: Obligation is the LAST thing I feel for you.

He paused momentarily as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Bo: Nora, I know you. And I know that you're trying to hold all this inside. But you don't have to pretend with me. I'm your friend and I care about you.

She blinked back tears when she finally faced him.

Nora: You really mean that don't you? You're not just saying that so I'll let my guard down?

He took his hand and placed it on her cheek to wipe the tears that now seemed to fall freely.

Bo: I mean it Nora. I mean every word.

She paused as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. It wasn't easy asking for help.

Nora: Would you go with me to the house? I really need to see it for myself or I'll never believe that it's all gone. I just don't want to go alone.

Bo (Pausing): I never thought I'd see the day when you'd ask for help.

Nora: Sometimes it's just easier to Surrender. (Another Pause) Is that a yes?

Bo: Of course it is. (He pulled her into his arms for a hug) I don't want you to ever forget that I'm here for you. You may have to go through this but you don't have to go through it alone.

Nora (Smiling): I suppose I may have to re evaluate my feelings for you. (They both laughed slightly) Thanks Bo.

* * *

When Bo and Nora walked into the house a little while later, she was overcome with feelings she didn't know she had. When she started crying, Bo took her hand.

Bo: Maybe this was a bad idea.

Nora: No. No I'm fine. I have to face this Bo. And actually it's more about loosing my sense of security then the house itself. There's not a lot of good memories here.

Bo: I wish I could change that for you. I wish I could change it all. You don't deserve this Nora.

Nora: Nobody does. I just wish there was a way to make up for all the memories that I lost in there. I don't even _remember_ half of what I lost.

Bo (Pausing): I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being the reason you lost that. Everyone should have their memories. It's the only thing you have that makes you unique.

Nora (Pausing): Why would you think that it's your fault? You're not to blame Bo. No one is. No one but the person who did this. And that's not your fault.

Bo: It's my fault you lost your memories. Lindsay was only doing it to get to me. If I had given her what she wanted then maybe she wouldn't have felt the need to destroy you.

Nora: I don't think that even YOU can control that woman. She would have found another reason to go after me eventually. It's what she lives for.

Bo: What about you? What do you live for?

Nora: My kids.

Bo: And at the end of the day when your kids are all safely tucked away, what is it that drives you?

Nora: Do you really want to know?

Bo: Yes Nora, I really do…

Nora (Pausing): Its you/. At the end of the day, when I'm all alone and I can't seem to lock myself far enough away from the memories, it's YOU I'm thinking of. I know it's not what you want to hear but I can't seem to get away from the hard reality of loving you. In my head I know we're over… It's my heart I'm having trouble with.

Bo: I don't even know what to say to that.

Nora: So don't say anything. Just know that despite my better judgment, I'm still crazy in love with you. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother but then I remember that you can't control your heart. I love you Bo. I've ALWAYS loved you. And I think we can safely assume that if I haven't gotten over you by now, I never will.

Bo: And what about when your memory comes back completely?

Nora: IF it comes back that much, it's just going to confirm what I already know.

Bo: What's that?

Nora: That no matter what has happened between us… no matter who we were with… No matter how many times I've sworn I don't want or need you… I just can't seem to stop my heart from beating for you. Can't help it Bo. You were the love of my life. You changed my life. You made me who I am. How can I ever walk away from the best love I've ever known? Why would you even WANT me to?

Bo: I think we've been down this road too many times? It always seems to end the same.

Nora: But it doesn't have to Bo. You don't have to make me cry by walking out that door. You can change the outcome. You can choose to forgive me. Lord knows, I'VE forgiven you for plenty. And I just wish that you could stand here and admit that I WASN'T The ONLY One To Blame. If you can give me that then maybe we could walk away from this with a lot more then either of us expected. And maybe then, the memories that I lost won't matter so much.

Bo (Pausing): You know, sometimes I wish _I _could forget. It would make it a heck of a lot easier then reality.

Nora: And what's that Bo? What's reality?

Bo: That… That as hard as I tried to hate you… It never seemed to work. At the end of the day when I was lying all alone, I still found myself reaching for YOU. Do you know how many times I thought about picking up the phone and calling? Hell sometimes I even got 6 numbers in and then hung up before the last number.

Nora: Why? Why did you hang up?

Bo: Because I was scared to death of what you would say. And then I was scared to death of needing you _so_ much. I'm not used to this kind of thing Nora. I'm not used to the feeling of needing you more then I need to breathe. And you know what? It scares me half to death. Hell, YOU scare me half to death. So I ran. I Ran because I couldn't stand the thought of loving you _so_ much. The trouble was that as hard as I tried NOT to love you, the more I ended up loving you. And the simple fact is that _you_ were right. And you know how much I hate to admit that.

Nora: Yeah I do. But you know what Bo? It doesn't have to be the end of the world? Love doesn't have to be about who's right or who's wrong. Sometimes it just is.

Bo: well you were always the _one_ person who never gave up on me. And sometimes I have to wonder why. Lord knows I put you through more then your fair share of heartache. I even blamed you for things that weren't your fault. And yet here you are… here you are still standing in front of me with nothing but an open heart… and YOU'RE the one who lost everything.

Nora: Not everything Bo. Not everything.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the rings.

Nora: Don't ask me how this was saved because I have no idea. But I guess in a way you could call it fate. I lost everything in that fire… well almost everything. But the one thing that didn't burn were the rings you gave me… the first one when you proposed to me… the second one when you married me. How is it possible that that can be anything but a sign? Can't you see that everything that has happened to us in the past has only been a roadblock? We belong together Bo. We always have. Why can't you just stop fighting it? Why can't you see how much I love you?

She didn't say anything further as she leaned in and kissed him. For a moment they got lost in each other's arms, forgetting everything but how much they loved each other. When he pulled away, she was almost afraid to hope and nearly broke down in tears. He just looked at her.

Bo: Those old embers have been burning for years haven't they? (She looked up at him and smiled) Nora, I love you. I guess maybe what I should be saying is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for never having enough faith in you. I'm sorry for hurting you. And most of all I'm sorry for ever walking away from you. I could spend a lifetime trying to make it up to you but it would never be enough. So I'm just going to say that If you still want me then…

She ran into his arms and kissed him as he twirled her around in the air. Then he just smiled at her.

Bo: I take it that's a yes.

Nora: That's a most emphatic yes. I still want you. I still love you. And I still believe that you and I are meant to be.

Bo: Well that's a good thing because I think we need to start looking for houses.

Nora: You want me to move in with you?

Bo: Well I'd rather you just marry me but….

Nora: Yes. Yes, I'll marry you. Just as soon as you give me a real proposal.

Bo: Ok but not here. Somehow I think a proposal in the house you lived with Sam would be a bad omen.

Nora: Yes, you are probably right. So let's get out of here.

Bo: I thought you'd never ask.

They both laughed slightly as they walked out the door. Before long he was leading her down the path of a construction sight. She just looked at him.

Nora: What exactly are we doing here?

Bo: We need a house don't we?

Nora: Well yeah but…

Bo: What? Do you have something against construction work?

Nora: Ha, ha, very funny. (Pause) Bo, what is this is _really _about?

Bo (Pause): I can't give you back the house where miracles came true. But what I CAN do is have one built that could create all sorts of new miracles.

Nora: ARE YOU SERIOUS? You REALLY want to have our old house replicated?

Bo: Why not? We had so many wonderful memories there Red. Matthew was conceived in that house. Now I wish I could go back and give you the original but you and I both know that that's impossible. But who knows? Maybe a replica will hold enough of the magic to give us a good start. And the rest we can make on our own.

Nora (Smiling): You know… we never needed a house to make magic. The magic was right here. (She placed her hand on his heart). I love you Bo Buchanan and no matter where we live, that's not going to change. But I think maybe I might like the idea of having a place that holds so many similarities to where we fell in love… to where our son was conceived. So if you're asking me if I want to go down this road with you then the answer is STILL yes. But you know? I STILL haven't heard anything that sounds even remotely like a marriage proposal so unless you're going to…,

He cut her words off by pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Bo: You've got a one track mind don't you?

Nora: well, it's not every day a woman gets a marriage proposal. So if you think I'm letting you off easy you've got another thing coming.

Bo: EASY is not exactly a word I would use to describe you.

Nora: You better be careful Buchanan. I would choose your words VERY wisely. Unless of course you want to be sleeping outside tonight.

Bo (Laughing slightly): Nora, For Gods sake. All I meant is that you keep me on my toes. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Nora: Good. Because if you even THINK of breaking my heart again, I'll kill you.

Bo: I'll keep that in mind. (Pausing) Now can you please just shut up for a second? I've got a proposal to get to.

Nora: You're damn right you do. (Pause) Ok sorry. Go ahead.

Bo(Pausing as he dropped to his knee and took her hands): I really don't know what gave me the impression that I could EVER live without you but whatever it was I'm Not EVER listening to it again… all the years that I spent without you were hell on earth. And I know that I'm sorry can't even begin to make up for all the time we've lost. But Nora… you are the reason for everything I do. I loved you then and I love you now. I'm tired of running away from how I feel about you. The simple fact is that you're not just in my heart, you ARE my heart. You make me better then I am. And I know now that when I look at you, I don't see all the mistakes that we've made along the way. All I see is the woman that I can't seem to get out of my blood. And you know what? I don't have a problem admitting that my heart is in the palm of your hands… and I don't EVER want it back. You're already my heart and my life… would you consider becoming my partner and my wife… again?

Nora (Tears in Her Eyes): I will with all my heart.

She walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. She placed the rings in the palm of his hand and he took the engagement ring he had given her and slipped it on her finger. Then he turned to her and smiled.

Bo: Are you sure this isn't some kind of bad omen?

Nora: I think it's a good one. Not EVERYTHING in our past was bad.

Bo: No, No I don't suppose it was.

Nora (Pausing): Are you going to stand there all day or can we get to celebrating our engagement?

Bo (Kissing her): What exactly have you got in mind there Counselor?

Nora (Wrapping her arms around his neck): Well… (Kissing him) Well if you have to ask then I'm doing something wrong?

Bo (Kissing her): Are you Serious?

Nora: Well give the man an award… and yes, I am serious… very serious. Hey, we're going to be living here aren't we?

Bo: Well yeah but…

Nora: No… No buts. We've waited a long time to be together. And this… this little construction site is pretty empty right now. How about you and I go inside and christen the place?

Bo: I think I like how you think?

Nora: Well It BETTER not be my brain you're after tonight. I'm CERTAINLY not after yours.

He laughed slightly as he lifted her off the ground. They were kissing passionately when he carried her inside the empty construction site. Finding a corner of the lot that wasn't filled with paint and tools, they simply came together in a Passionate, Urgent, but oh so loving way. After making love, they lay nestled in each others arms, finally content to be where they were ALWAYS meant to be. And before nodding off, they whispered words of love that would NEVER go unsaid EVER again.

THE END


End file.
